


Holiday's Waltz

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For day 4 of Eight Days of Blacksand!There’s a truce party every year at the North Pole during the Christmas season, and Sandy wants Pitch to dance with him.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670623
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Holiday's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/14/2014.

“A dance?” Pitch frowned at Sandy. “You know I only came to North’s truce party to make everyone feel uncomfortable.”

Sandy shook his head and gestured around the ballroom. Few, if any, of the spirits that crowded the huge room looked like they were taking any notice of Pitch at all.

“I didn’t say I was succeeding,” Pitch muttered, and took a sip of his mulled wine. “Am I at least discomfiting you Guardians?”

With a few gestures and some facial expressions that brought a smile to Pitch’s face whether he wanted it there or not, Sandy explained what the others thought.

“So, Tooth and Bunny are pissed off, at least,” he said. “But seeing as how they’re powerful enough to break North’s truce, I probably shouldn’t seek them out. North’s pleased as punch—well, of course he would be. Jack’s highly suspicious of my motives—hmm, it might be fun to just relax at this party around him while he tries to catch me doing something awful.” He narrowed his eyes at Sandy. “But what about you? You could break the truce, too. Wrap your dreamsand around my waist and send me hurtling through a window.”

Sandy asked him if he wanted him to do that.

“No, not really,” Pitch said. “But it seems appropriate.”

Sandy changed the subject abruptly and asked Pitch what happened with the nightmares on Easter.

Pitch grimaced. “To keep it short because I’d rather not dwell on it, they ate me alive for a while. That can go on for quite a long time when you can’t really die.”

Sandy pointed out that they both died that weekend, then, so no window-tossing is called for now.

“But Sandy,” Pitch said, “much as I hate to admit it, the nightmares were my own. I was hoisted by my own petard, as they say. It’s not an equal balance against betrayal.”

Sandy raised his eyebrows. You can’t be betrayed by an enemy, he told Pitch.

Pitch frowned again, but didn’t correct himself, and Sandy asked for a dance once more.

“What’s gotten into you?” Pitch asked. “I didn’t even know you liked dancing. Your feet won’t even touch the ground if we dance together.”

Sandy just smiled and helped himself to Pitch’s wine, earning a scowl.

“You won’t leave me alone until we dance, will you?” Pitch said, and Sandy blinked at him innocently. “Well, fine. We’ll dance to the next song.”

Pitch made a face as the first few notes of the song he and Sandy were to dance to soared through the room. “This is a _waltz_ ,” he hissed. Sandy only nodded and floated close enough to Pitch that he could place his hand on his shoulder.

“A _waltz_ ,” Pitch said again, taking Sandy’s hand and placing one hand on Sandy’s waist. “And you’re going to make _me_ lead.”  
What’s the problem? Sandy asked, as they twirled about the room. His fingers twined with Pitch’s, despite how several other couples passing by proved that palm lightly on palm was just as acceptable. Pitch didn’t seem to notice.

“The last time we were this close, it was an instant before you punched me in the face,” Pitch said.

Sandy smiled at him, and Pitch’s hand on his waist pulled him closer—unconsciously, for now, Sandy was sure.

“And the waltz is a very contrived dance,” Pitch went on. “Mortals use it in films and such to put together two characters that haven’t been getting along, and as soon as they start spinning and stop sniping at each other they realize they’ve been in…love…all…along.” Pitch scowled. “But you knew that already. Just like you knew the next song was going to be a waltz.”

You want to stop dancing? Sandy asked

“…no.” Pitch’s scowl relaxed and he rolled his eyes. “It looks like you’re the one whose motives Jack should have been suspicious of.”

Stop sniping, we’re making progress, Sandy told Pitch, leaning forward to rest his head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #oh pitch #he tried so hard #and got so far #but in the end #he ends up dancing romantically with sandy and doesn't get a clue until the last second.


End file.
